


To Wine and Dine by kiaronna [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chef!Victor, Fluff, FoodCritic!Yuuri, Identity Reveal, Insecurity, M/M, Paris (City), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of To Wine and Dine by kiaronna"Viktor Nikiforov runs a 5-star restaurant, and Yuuri is the perfect food critic—unassuming, easily overlooked, just your everyman who can get a real evaluation of how a restaurant would treat its customers. Unfortunately, he’s pretty sure that Nikiforov has already figured him out, judging by the way he’s flinging free desserts and spoonfuls of authentic borchst at the Japanese man."





	To Wine and Dine by kiaronna [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Wine and Dine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709772) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



**Title** : To Wine & Dine  
 **Author** : kiaronna  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Victor/Yuuri  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Viktor Nikiforov runs a 5-star restaurant, and Yuuri is the perfect food critic—unassuming, easily overlooked, just your everyman who can get a real evaluation of how a restaurant would treat its customers. Unfortunately, he’s pretty sure that Nikiforov has already figured him out, judging by the way he’s flinging free desserts and spoonfuls of authentic borchst at the Japanese man.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10709772/chapters/23725002)  
**Length** 23:33  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/To%20Wine%20and%20Dine%20by%20kiaronna.mp3)


End file.
